Cyber
by ksmephisto
Summary: A computer savvy friend of Sarah's comes to Spencer and takes a liking to Reid.  ReidOC  Oneshot


Author's Note: The second oneshot in my "conquest" series. I really need a new name for that. Anyway, look for the next one.

Warning: Graphic sex. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I love these I really do. Or rather I love making fun of them. Seriously. If I owned the Covenant you wouldn't be reading this on Anyway, I'm not making any money and I don't intend any infringement of any copyrights or trademarks or pride.

Cyber

Sarah was one of those people that had a lot of friends from a lot of social groups. She would know, everyone from jocks and preps to goths and punks. So it was no surprise when she ran up to the new girl from Boston Public and nearly tackled her to the ground. The girl was in her Spencer uniform, but it was placed haphazardly. The skirt was askew, the shirt only buttoned once over a black tank, the sweater vest missing completely, the tie just thrown around the girls neck, socks pulled up at different heights and the blazer tossed over an arm. The girl was a mess, her hair was hanging in her purple eyes -contacts obviously, it was long and straight, black with glimpses of neon green and purple underneath. She sported a well worn backpack over one shoulder and in her hands was a schedule that looked to be completely covered in doodles except for the vital parts.

Kate, Sarah, and the boys were standing in the hall chilling after class on a Friday when Sarah squealed and bolted to the new girl. She caught Sarah's entire weight, only slightly stumbling back. Sarah gushed and spoke rapidly, but the boys and Kate couldn't hear her words from the distance. The girl grinned at Sarah, still holding most of her weight and put her down. She leaned around her and winked at Caleb, who tensed slightly. She and Sarah came toward them and the girl smirked. "This is Rachel Oblinsk. I call her Rak. She's one of my friends from Boston Public," Sarah expelled in a rush.

"Honestly Sarah, I have vocal chords. Anyway, you all must be the sons of Ipswich that Sarah wrote so much about." Her English cockney surprised them. "Yea, I'm from England, Ipswich originally, but I grew up in London." She grinned then turned to Sarah. "Hey girl, there any good clubs 'round here or do I need to drive all the way back to Boston for some fun?"

"I'm afraid it's the latter." Sarah sighed, "Tell you what, come to Nicky's tonight with us and I'll let you dress us all and we'll go to Boston with you tomorrow."

"No good, rave nights are on Thursdays. I'll pass, maybe take this blonde one with me, he seems the type to stay out all night raving. I'm taking you to a rave, Glove Boy." She grinned and winked at Reid who smirked back.

"Sounds like a deal, Neon."

---

That night, Sarah was sitting on Rak's bed, waiting for the girl to finish her makeup and fiddling with her laptop. "Hey Rak, how's the graphic design-" Sarah cut off as Reid appeared in the doorway, his customary gloves and beanie in place.

"Hey Neon, what's taking so long?" He grinned. Rak walked out of her half bath and raised an eyebrow at Reid haughtily.

"What can I say? Perfection takes time, Glove Boy." She gave Reid a once over, noting Sarah's confused look at his attire. He had a maroon short sleeve under armor shirt on with his baggy faded jeans, sporting a lanyard with Tyler's keys in a pocket and scuffed black boots. There was a leather cuff on one wrist above his glove and a watch on the other. A black hoodie with faded grey writing that had once said Spencer was sitting on his head like a cloak. Rak could see his abs through the shirt, and while they weren't chiseled, she could tell that there wasn't much fat on his body.

He was leaning against the door frame, an almost bored expression on his face. It would have been bored if it wasn't for the way Reid's eyes were taking in Rak's appearance. She had scraped her hair back into a very straight high pony tail, leaving only a few strands down near her ears, which sported about a dozen silver and UV piercings. With it up, Reid could see the bottom half was streaked purple and neon green alternately and the top was black. Her makeup was carefully applied black eye liner with silver, purple, and neon green shadows that streaked towards her temples. Silver lipstick lay over flawlessly applied black lip liner and a light dusting of silver glitter accentuated her pearly skin. As Reid's eyes moved downwards, he took in the metal plate choker that gave way to a single purple single strap shirt with a black band across Rak's chest. Her left arm sported a cuff watch, her right a neon green fingerless glove that went up to her bicep and ended in a black stripe. Below the shirt was a black mini with green and purple cutouts. She had a neon green band around one thigh and black leather transformer boots with wide brushed metal plates and four inch platforms. When Rak strode over to the dresser next to him, she smirked slightly at Reid. "I don't know what you need those keys for, Peaches. I'm driving tonight."

"If you insist. Shall we?" He offered his arm as she stuffed a credit card and ID down her boot. "Come now, Sarah. Wouldn't want to keep the boy scout waiting." With that Rak took his arm and they headed out to her car.

--

Neon's car didn't surprise me much after her cyber-industrial appearance. That surprised me. As you can imagine we don't get many of those at good ole' Spencer. Her car, a black little BMW sported a purple and neon green tribal design on the doors. Caleb's girl whispered to me that those were her signature colors, so I should expect a lot of them. I replied that she wasn't wearing them in the hall today. Neon chose that moment to lean into my side and say that just because I didn't see them didn't mean she wasn't wearing them. I grinned and leered at her. She merely raised an eyebrow and smiled back. When Neon and I reached her car, she produced car keys from her boots and hopped in. She gunned the engine and ripped out of Spencer, following my hasty directions to Nicky's.

"They have a pool table at Nicky's? I'm feeling particularly sharky tonight." I only grinned, a girl after my own heart.

–

The next Thursday she showed up in another neon and purple ensemble at my dorm door. This time the accent was white. She sported spandex pants with chunks of purple and green on a white background, a matching white utility belt, and an entirely white top that showed more than it covered. The boots had spiked plates this time and her hair was laced with synthetic dreads so that I couldn't tell where her hair ended and the attachments began. Perched atop her hair was a pair of completely useless but coordinating goggles. She had a bag in her hands. "You better appreciate this. You have no idea how hard it is to coordinate with this outfit without making you look like a total poof, and on such short notice."

Twenty minutes later, she and I were peeling out of the parking lot in matching cyber-industrial outfits. She assured me I would look like a complete wimp if we didn't match. She had let me go without the makeup though. I shrugged. I just wanted to get laid. I mean, come on, Neon was hot and I'd never done a cyber-goth before. It was a half hour drive to the club in Boston, but Neon made it in twenty.

When we got there, she shelled out like fifty in cover, refusing to let me pay. I didn't complain. Penny saved is a penny earned. Besides she had money to burn from cleaning out Abbott last weekend. We got in, something about VIP and not needing ID even though we were both under twenty-one. She explained once we got in that she knew the owner so she got away with everything here. "This isn't the best club in Boston, but I wanted to give you the whole experience. Besides, Danny gives me free drinks." I assumed Danny was the bartender. She dragged me over to the bar wear I discovered that 'Danny' was an Asian girl sporting a three eyebrow rings, a red mohawk, and a sprawling dragon tattoo over one shoulder. She took one look at me and handed me a vodka and coke. I shrugged and picked it up, watching as Danny handed Neon a glass with green alcohol in it and a purple straw. Neon shrugged and led me to a low table with adjacent to a fabric covered couch. "It's absinthe. Illegal in the states but this particular club has an underground for everything. You just have to know who to ask." At this, she started pointing to people in the crowd. "The guy in the chain mail and the black liberty spikes is the guy to go to for knives and anything shields. The guy next to him in the red is who you want to go to for anything Japanese or Chinese, clothes, weapons, alcohol. In that corner, the girl in the spiked breast plate is who you want to go to for boots. She can get you any shoe for a third of retail." She took a gulp of her drink and smiled. "Has wormwood in it, get high and drunk at the same time. Alright, so the man wearing velvet vest can get you any herb you want, legal or illegal, and fresh too. The girl next to him is the pirate queen, obvious by her attire, she deals in computer stuff, if it involves computers and piracy, software only, you can bet she's on it. On the dance floor with the three girls, the GI boy can get you any and all government tech without getting caught. You want a military issue hummer? Done. A military tracking system? He'll make sure it checks out. All you need is the cash."

"And you?"

"I too possess hacking and piracy skills. I don't work here because it's the pirate queen's turf. My turf is Camden town. Call me Cyber at home."

–

I had originally brought Reid with me because I wanted to show him my world, and you know, get laid, but then I started telling him all my underground secrets. I was in my element here. I finished off my absinthe and then gulped his down. He gave me an incredulous look but I merely dragged him to the dance floor. The industrial beat was heavy and I guided him at first. We got into it. I grinned up at him through the strobe lights and pulled his head to mine. "You turn me on, peaches." He kissed me, but I quickly deepened it and slid my hands to his chest and rested them on his stomach, lightly fisting the stretchy green shirt. He matched me, just like everyone else matched their significant other. I had dressed him as a precaution, protection against the harpies. Even if he wasn't mine permanently, he was mine for the evening and that's all that mattered.

We dance for a while, drank some, talked some, danced some more, until we finally went out to my car at around three AM. I drove back to Ipswich and he directed me to his house. It was too late for us to get back into the dorms. Besides, he said his parents weren't home. Something about a traveling father and a neglecting mother. It didn't really matter to me. I just parked the car in front of his massive house and dragged him up the front steps. He unlocked the door swiftly, both of us seemed to hold our alcohol well. We didn't stumble on the way to his room. Up a flight of stairs and down the right hall to the end. Easy enough to remember.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as he we stepped into his bedroom. Lucky bastard, it was a three room suite with attached bath. The bed was a queen with navy sheets and dark wood. It didn't really seem like Glove Boy much but what bed would seem like Glove Boy? A mattress on the floor perhaps? Anyway, it was a medieval thing with curtains and a canopy and carved wood. Had a feeling it came with the room, not something replaced in his lifetime. Never the less. I carefully helped him out of his clothes and then he helped me out of mine until he was in boxers and I in panties, the shirt had a built in bra so I hadn't needed one. Just as well, both of us were impatient as it was. He pulled my face towards his, but turned my head and nipped his jaw instead. I pulled him flush against me and bit his neck just below his ear before bringing my lips to his. He started to walk me backwards towards his bed and I sat on it, pulling his boxers down before taking hold of his cock in my hand. I gave it two jerks before running a finger nail over the spongy head and looking up at him coyly through my lashes. Above me he groaned at the contact. "Got a glove, Glove Boy?" He didn't answer but picked me up and tossed me on the bed, reaching into the night stand and producing a condom. It glowed in the dark. How appropriate.

"Just for you, sweetheart."

"Somehow, Reid, I don't believe you." I grinned at his slightly down trodden expression. "But I can pretend, dearest." With that he put the condom between his teeth, still in the wrapper and set about unclothing me. He slid my panties down my legs slowly and tossed them onto the floor before sitting back on his haunches and gazing at me. I was laying on my back, my hands on my stomach and on leg raised, the other stretched out. His eyes slid over my form, and a flicker in his eyes told me he was happy that I was so comfortable. He crawled up my body, not touching me at all and leaned down to kiss me, momentarily forgetting about the condom in his mouth. I bit the other side and tossed it to the side of the bed using my teeth before pulling his face to mine.

I slid my tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth but swept his tongue into mine. I felt him feel along the ridges of my teeth and nip my bottom lip before tangling his tongue with mine. I separated from him briefly before nipping at his bottom lip and sucking on it lightly. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down my neck, but his hands were not idle. I felt a hand running down my side and over my hip before his lifted a leg and hooked it over his hip. I ran my fingers down his chest and around before squeezing his butt and letting my legs fall open enough for him to slip his narrow hips between them. With one hand holding my knee, his other slid up my side and fondled a breast. He kissed my lips again before whispering against them. "Want to help me with that condom, Neon?" I smiled slyly before reaching over for it and opening it. It was lubricated and he rose up off me enough for me to slip my hands between us to slip the condom over his cock. When I was done I leaned up and nipped his nose and he grinned down at me. "Excellent." His hand left my breast and slid between us to position himself. As he slid into me, I relaxed against the pillows and my dreads and falls spread out around me. I flexed my hips against his as he started a slow rhythm and I matched him. When I leaned up and nipped his bottom lip again, sliding my tongue into his mouth, Reid snapped. His hips drove into mine faster as he leaned down, kissing me and forcing my head back onto the pillows. We kissed fiercely as his thrusts became faster.

He pulled my other leg up and I hooked my feet behind his back and I felt him push into me deeper. With a couple of sporadic thrusts he stilled above me and climaxed. After he pulled out and tossed the condom away, he rolled to my side and finished me off with his fingers. "Wouldn't want a lady to go unsatisfied, now would we?" I smiled lazily at him and pulled him half on top of me for warmth.

"Shut up and let me sleep, peaches." I felt him smirk against my shoulder where his head lay before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
